There's No Place Like Home
by Keebler Elf
Summary: Kendra is returning home to LA after 3 years, with her best friend Riley from San Diego. There is only one person that she wants to see, and only one person who can help her. Her best friend from when she lived in LA.... Leon Santos
1. Learning The Past & The Present

Title: "There's No Place Like Home"  
  
Summary: Kendra is returning home to LA after 3 years, with her best friend Riley from San Diego. There is only one person that she wants to see, and only one person who can help her. Her best friend from when she lived in LA.... Leon Santos  
  
Name: Kendra Eden Parker/Age: 23/Hair: Black... Red and purple highlights... Long/Eyes: Dark green/Height: 5'5"/Weight: 116lbs/Peircings: 4 on right ear... 5 on the left... Belly button... Nose/Tattoos: "Heaven's Angel" in Japanese on small of back... Cross in middle of the back... Angel with devil horns next to "heaven's angel"/Car: Silver Honda S2002. Black racing stripes  
  
Name: Riley Ann DiCarlo/Age: 21/Hair: Light brown... Shoulder length... Layered/Eyes: Green/Height: 5'2/Weight: 115lbs/Piercings: 3 in each lower ear... Right cartilage pierced... Belly button/Tattoos: A frog on her lower back... When she has low ride pants on, looks like frog is looking over pants. Butterfly on her left shoulder/Car: Black prelude 1992  
  
*************************  
  
CHAPTER 1 ~Kendra's POV~  
  
I sat in my apartment with boxes all around me when I heard the phone ring. I looked around after brushing a few strands of hair away from my eyes. I lifted up a few pieces of newspaper that I was using for packing, then under a cardboard box.  
  
"Fuck, where's the damn phone?" I looked under a few more boxes, then stopped when I heard the answering machine pick up.  
  
"Yo, this is Kendra. I can't answer the phone right now as you can tell, so leave me a message and I'll get back to you ASAP. Bye." My message said ringing throughout the apartment. I scrambled around again looking for the phone when I heard Riley's voice come on.  
  
"Kendra, girl. Where the hell are you? Well, its Riley, haha, but you probably knew that huh? Well anyway, I wanted to see if you needed some help packing cause I'm all finished. But your slow when it comes to those things, ahaha! Naw, I'm just playin' girl. Well actually no you really are, but you get the idea." I finally found the phone which was hiding a stack of papers as I listened to Riley's message. She always leaves crazy ones like that. The best one I would say when she got drunk one night and started singing "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-A-Lot.  
  
I quickly answered the phone quickly as I found it hoping that she was still on the line.  
  
"Riley? You still there?" I said out of breath after my search.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm still here. You aight?"  
  
"Uh huh. Couldn't find the phone." She laughed.  
  
"I hate that. Such a pain in the ass."  
  
"Yeah tell me bout it. So, are you gonna." I started till she started yelling, and laughing.  
  
"Oh my God!" She said laughing uncontrollably. "My song! My song! My song!" She said still laughing.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Move bitch, get out the way, get out the way bitch, get out the way." She said continuing to sing.  
  
"Your mental."  
  
"What and your not?" She laughed as she turned the song up more. "OH NO! Fights out. I'm bout to punch your lights out." She said laughing.  
  
"Can you spell insane?"  
  
"Umm. I-S-A-."  
  
"Smart ass."  
  
"Uh huh. You betcha." I smiled to myself as I sat in the middle of the floor again. "NICE TURN SIGNAL ASSHOLE! I hate people who can't drive!" I had to agree with her there. There's nothing more annoying then people who cant use their turn signals or what really pisses me off, when they drive too slow. I'm not one for driving the speed limit, neither is Riley. We got some serious road rage problems. We take our driving seriously though. All about the speed. In other words move it or lose it, cause we'll run your ass over.  
  
"So you coming over to help me pack or what?"  
  
"I'm psychic, I knew you weren't gonna be finished."  
  
"More like psycho."  
  
"You want me to help you or not?"  
  
"You know any other time, I'd tell you to fuck off, you are psycho, but I need to get the rest of my place packed up, so get your ass over here." She laughed, as the song in the background kept playing loud. She really is insane.  
  
"I'm more then half way there, so I'll see you in a few. Bye."  
  
"Bye." I hung up the phone, and looked around at all the boxes. I was going home. A smile came across my face as I thought what it'd be like to see Leon again. As my thoughts wandered about hopefully getting to see Leon again, that is if I could find him, I heard a car pull up. Expecting to see Riley's car, I went to the window. I saw a black viper pull to the side of the road, and I held my breath as I saw Adam get out. Adam Davis, who as of last week is ex boyfriend. But, I should have had more sense and dumped his ass sooner like everyone told me too, before it was too late, but I'm a stubborn bitch sometimes, what can I say? Before I came to San Diego three years ago, I lived in Los Angeles. Leon Santos, by best, and to be honest pretty much my only friend. Closer then close with him. Kind of like a big brother little sister thing we had. He'd do anything for me, keep me out of any sort of trouble that I got into, and vice versa. But then Adam showed up, and everything changed. At first everything was alright, even though he and Leon hated each other with passion, Leon tried his best not to kick his ass all out of respect for me. As time went on, Adam got violent, just like something you'd see in a movie. A rich boy whose parents are extremely wealthy, and gave him whatever he wanted, (which was how he got that viper, and everything else he owned) beat up on his girlfriend. And he could get away with it since no one would suspect him of doing so, because he was "such a nice young boy." But Leon and I were the only ones who knew different. I had broken bones, bruises, and permanent scars from him, but nothing will ever come closer to the last night that I saw Leon.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
I looked at the window, and the storm outside didn't look like it was going to lighten up anytime soon. I went back and sat on the couch just as Leon was coming back from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands.  
  
"What happened?" He asked sitting next to me. I didn't say anything as he lifted the blanket over my soaking wet body. "Kendra?" I looked at him silently as he pleaded with me to tell him what Adam did to me this time.  
  
"I told him, and he hit me." I said slowly recalling what had happened just about an hour before. He didn't say a word, but only looked at me, wanted for me to continue. "I told him I would find somewhere else to live, and that I didn't want to see him again. He said that I had no where to go, and that no one would take me in, and that he was the only one who loves me." I sat looking at him with tears in my eyes, before he hugged me.  
  
"You can stay here as long as you want, you know that right?" He said as we broke away from our hug. I nodded, as my attention went off what Leon was saying, but to the window at the front of his apartment. "Leon." There was a shadow of a person outside of the window that you could just barely make out. I saw the doorknob on the locked door turn, as Leon motioned for me to get back.  
  
"I know you're in there Kendra! I can see you." I heard Adam's voice yell booming through the door. There was a loud sound of thunder, then a bolt of lightening flashed. "Open up the fucking door!" I stayed back as Leon kept his eyes on the door waiting for Adam's next move. "Fine! We'll do this the hard way!" He yelled again. As Leon continued to watch, I hung on tight to the blanket that was around me. I was shaking, not just from being cold, but scared. Adam would find a way to get me, he always did. I heard class break, and saw Adam coming in through the window as Leon jumped at him throwing whatever he could at him. Nothing was successful, and Adam was in the house coming at me. I didn't have time to think, everything was happening to fast, when he brought a knife to my throat, and made it visible he'd use the gun that was in his jacket if he had too.  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
Adam looked up into the window of my apartment that was seven floors up, as he ran inside. I heard his footsteps get closer to my door as I pushed myself into a corner. Please don't let him get in, please don't let him get in was all I could say to myself over, and over again.  
  
"Kendra, open the door." He said knocking with more force each time.  
  
"We're through Adam I told you. I should have done it before, but I was too blind to see it. I don't want to see you again, so just back." I started when he hit the door again making it shake.  
  
"You won't leave me! I'm the only one who loves you." He yelled, as I stayed in the corner of the living room surrounded by cardboard boxes that were filled with all of my belongings. "You're nothing with out me." He said as he hit the door again, and turning the doorknob fast trying to open it, even though all four locks were locked incase something like this were to happen. After that night three years ago, I wasn't going to take anymore chances. "I'll find you. I always do!" He yelled hitting the door once last time, then stomping down the steps to his car. Thankfully he didn't know where I was going, but since I was only moving back home, that would probably be one of the first places he looks. But if I can find Leon, then this'll all be over. He's the only one that can help me. The only one who can save me from Adam.  
  
~Riley's POV~  
  
I pulled up into Kendra's apartment complex and my mouth dropped when I saw Adam. He actually had the nerve to show up around Kendra. He's a dick, and if I ever get the chance to, I'd kill him. Okay, a little harsh, but no one has seen the way he's acted towards her. All but Leon of course. I haven't met him, but Kendra says he's the only one who ever could help her with Adam. Even if I tried as hard as I could, I don't think I'd be able to. But I'd still do it so I could give him at least a few good hits. He's one fucked up bastard. Who hits a woman? Not just anyone woman, but your girlfriend. How screwed up can you get? I got out of my car, and glared at him as he left. I ran up the steps to Kendra's apartment hoping he hadn't been able to get in. I was banging on the door, panicking, only expecting the worst.  
  
"Kendra, open up, its Riley!" I said as I kept knocking on the door. I faintly heard footsteps inside walking to the door. "Are you okay? He didn't get in did he?" I said as I heard her unlocked all four locks she had on the door. I ran inside, to see Kendra walk into the middle of the living room as sit down as she held a picture frame in her hands. "Kendra?" I slowly walked towards her, and looked over her shoulder at the picture. It was her a Leon, the only person she wanted to see right now.  
  
*************************  
  
CHAPTER DEDICATION: Amber (starchicky17), thanks so much for the idea, and the input, and also your addition to the characters. Thank ya girl!!!  
  
PLEASE R&R! Thanks much! 


	2. McDonald's We Love To See You Smile

Title: "There's No Place Like Home"  
  
Summary: Kendra is returning home to LA after 3 years, with her best friend Riley from San Diego. There is only one person that she wants to see, and only one person who can help her. Her best friend from when she lived in LA.... Leon Santos  
  
Name: Kendra Eden Parker/Age: 23/Hair: Black... Red and purple highlights... Long/Eyes: Dark green/Height: 5'5"/Weight: 116lbs/Peircings: 4 on right ear... 5 on the left... Belly button... Nose/Tattoos: "Heaven's Angel" in Japanese on small of back... Cross in middle of the back... Angel with devil horns next to "heaven's angel"/Car: Silver Honda S2002. Black racing stripes  
  
Name: Riley Ann DiCarlo/Age: 21/Hair: Light brown... Shoulder length... Layered/Eyes: Green/Height: 5'2/Weight: 115lbs/Piercings: 3 in each lower ear... Right cartilage pierced... Belly button/Tattoos: A frog on her lower back... When she has low ride pants on, looks like frog is looking over pants. Butterfly on her left shoulder/Car: Black prelude 1992  
  
*************************  
  
CHAPTER 2 ~Leon's POV/1 week later~  
  
"Yo Leon! How's the Mazda coming along?" Dom yelled to me from the doorway of the office.  
  
"Good dawg, just finished." I said putting the down.  
  
"Alright, good. Then you can go get some food then."  
  
"McDonalds aight with everyone?" I asked around the garage to the rest of the team. I got six nods. "I'm guessing everyone wants the usual?" Instead of getting six nods I actually got verbal answers. Not very common when their all preoccupied with something in the garage. "Aight, I'll be back in awhile." I said wiping my hands off on a rag that was in my back pocket. I threw it on the tool chest, then walked out of the garage to my car.  
  
I pulled up to a red light beside a dark navy blue Mustang with a young guy driving, and a blonde in the passenger side.  
  
"Yo. Yo. Up for a race?" The called over to me. I looked over and stared him down. Boy had to be sixteen, but no more then seventeen years old.  
  
"Junior, I think you better get to steppin. Racing ain't for children."  
  
"So then it'd be easy money for you to beat me then huh? What do you say, One G? Come on old man." Cocky bastard.  
  
"One grand is hardly worth it, but its cash, so you're on. You can learn what real racing is."  
  
"Down to the corner of Pine and Arlington." I nodded.  
  
"Hope you ain't too fond of your cash." I looked back to the light just as it turned green. I slammed my foot down on the gas and went flying past the light. The kid was on my ass when I realized that there was no where to go. There were a couple of cars on each side of me that were moving at the same pace down both lanes. I wasn't losing a grad to some kid so I hit my NOS and went down in between both lanes of the cars, as the kid stopped behind a tan SUV. I got into the left lane after I past the four or five cars that were in my car, and pulled over at the corner of Pine and Arlington. When the kid finally got there, I was leaning on the side of the Skyline waiting for my money. He got out with the money in his hand, and walked over to me. "Not too bad for a old man huh?" I smiled. He said nothing, but handed me the cash. "Yeah, just like you said..." I called to him before getting back in the Skyline. "Easy money." I watched the blonde get out of the Mustang, and start walking away. Obviously pissed he didn't win, and wasn't a good enough racer to sleep with. The kid hit his steering wheel and drove off.  
  
I pulled into McDonalds just as everyone else was off on their lunch breaks. The drive threw was packed so I parked and went inside. It was just as crowded, but I'd be waiting just as long, if not longer outside, so I stayed put. I was expecting at least a fifteen to twenty minute wait, but they don't call it fast food for nothing I guess. I was just and ordering in at least five while the cars in the drive threw were still in the same spots as when I came in.  
  
"Hi. Welcome to McDonalds. May I help you?" The girl at the register asked me. She looked only about fourteen, and there she was earning her money working at Mickey D's. Well you gotta start somewhere. But then again, my first job choice wouldn't be somewhere where its mandatory to say 'would you like fries with that?' I didn't have to look at the menu since everyone was getting their usual.  
  
"Yeah, can I have four Big Mac's with three Cokes, and one Sprite. Then a grilled chicken sandwich with a Cherry Coke, and then a quarter pounder with cheese, and make that a Sprite too. And all super size, please." The girl was putting in all the information at the register then recalled everything.  
  
"Okay, so that's four number one's, one number seven, a number three, three Cokes, two Sprites, and a Cherry Coke?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay sir, that'll be 16.27 please." I pulled out a twenty and handed it to her, then she gave me my change.  
  
"3.73 is your change, have a nice day."  
  
"Thanks, you too." I stood off to the side when another girl behind the register came up.  
  
"Would you like that for here or to go?"  
  
"To go." She nodded and walked back. When she did come back with my order, she was balancing the drinks in one hand, and the bags of food in the other. "Thanks." I took everything and headed to the door. I as I was leaving, two girls were coming in. I couldn't see the one very well since she had sunglasses on, but before I knew it, I got bumped into and the drinks and food were on the floor. "First day with you new legs or something?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." She said taking off her sunglasses.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're." I started, but then stood in shock with my mouth hanging wide open. "Kendra?"  
  
"Oh my god Leon!" She practically jumped on me.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were in San Diego. Where's Adam?" My mind was racing I couldn't believe it was her. I didn't think I'd ever get to see her again.  
  
"Oh my god, I missed you!" She said hugging me again. "Well, I was in San Diego, but I got a job offer back here, and I left Adam like two weeks ago. I just got in last night."  
  
"He didn't hurt you or anything did he?" I asked lowering my voice. I knew how Adam could get. She shook her head.  
  
"No." She paused and just looked till she jumped at me again. "Its so good to see you." She smiled. "I was going to try and find you whenever I got here, but like I said, I just got in last night." She said as she kept talking a mile a minute. I couldn't help but smile. Kendra was back.  
  
~Jesse's POV~  
  
"Come on Leon, hurry the fuck up, I'm starved." Vince said as we all sat in the middle of the garage waiting on our food.  
  
"You're always hungry." Letty said shaking her head, just as Leon walked in with two girls.  
  
"Well bout damn time!" Vince started as Leon came over with the food in his hands, and the two girls followed shyly behind him.  
  
"Vince was gonna chew his arm off it you wouldn't have gotten here any sooner." Letty said as Vince already started shoving french fries in his mouth.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Car to introduce us?" Dom said staring at the two girls as the rest of the team, and I did the same.  
  
"Oh, guys, this is my friend Kendra, and then her friend Riley."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Kendra smiled.  
  
"Girls, this is Dom, and his girlfriend Letty, his sister Mia, and her boyfriend Brian. That's Jesse, and then that's Vince." Leon explained pointing us all out.  
  
"Hi ya." Riley said finally speaking up. I smiled and her and she smiled back. I instantly fell in love. Dom looked at the two questioningly. Obviously something was up, or he knew something that me and the rest of the team didn't know.  
  
~Dom's POV~  
  
I looked at Kendra and Riley, but Riley wasn't paying too much attention since she couldn't keep her eyes off Jesse. But Kendra seemed intimidated and scared about something whenever she looked at me. I didn't know anything about Riley, but Kendra I knew very well after spilled the story to me a few years ago when we first met. I knew her story, and all the background stuff since I did a search on her a while after we met Leon to see what kind of people he hung around before us, and if it was alright to let him in with us. There was clearly some stuff that Leon didn't know about her, but then again, maybe he did. Maybe he was involved with it too. But wouldn't have hid something like that from us. Or would he? Something was off, very off. And it's something to do with Kendra.  
  
*************************  
  
PLEASE PEOPLE! R&R! :) PLLLEASEEE! They help me think! 


	3. Secret's & Lies?

Title: "There's No Place Like Home"  
  
Summary: Kendra is returning home to LA after 3 years, with her best friend Riley from San Diego. There is only one person that she wants to see, and only one person who can help her. Her best friend from when she lived in LA.... Leon Santos  
  
Name: Kendra Eden Parker/Age: 23/Hair: Black... Red and purple highlights... Long/Eyes: Dark green/Height: 5'5"/Weight: 116lbs/Peircings: 4 on right ear... 5 on the left... Belly button... Nose/Tattoos: "Heaven's Angel" in Japanese on small of back... Cross in middle of the back... Angel with devil horns next to "heaven's angel"/Car: Silver Honda S2002. Black racing stripes  
  
Name: Riley Ann DiCarlo/Age: 21/Hair: Light brown... Shoulder length... Layered/Eyes: Green/Height: 5'2/Weight: 115lbs/Piercings: 3 in each lower ear... Right cartilage pierced... Belly button/Tattoos: A frog on her lower back... When she has low ride pants on, looks like frog is looking over pants. Butterfly on her left shoulder/Car: Black prelude 1992  
  
*************************  
  
CHAPTER 3 ~Brian's POV~  
  
Kendra and Riley seemed to be nice, but Dom just wasn't having it. It was getting late, and we were about to close up the garage so the girls were going to get on their way.  
  
"We'll see you all tomorrow then." Kendra said walked to the garage door. Leon smiled.  
  
"Aight, see you tomorrow." She gave a small wave. "Bye." Riley was saying goodbye to Jesse, as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled, and waved to the rest of us.  
  
"Bye y'all." Jesse was really into Riley, and she was obviously into him, but you had to be blind not to realize it. I've never seen Jess that happy. He just met the girl, but damn, he's falling for her hard.  
  
I knew that there was something bothering Dom. He was tense, and his eyes were giving cold looks to Kendra.  
  
"Brian." Dom said walking into the office. I followed him in, and he shut the door.  
  
"Everything alright man?"  
  
"I need you to do a search on Kendra." Oh, I knew that one was coming.  
  
"So what do you know that I don't?"  
  
"Search her, then we'll talk." I didn't argue. For one, Dom didn't seem very thrilled, and I wasn't going to push him. And two, whatever he knows about Kendra, I'd find out when I did a search on her.  
  
~Hours later back at the house~  
  
I scrolled down the computer screen and I was in shock. Kendra didn't seem the part of what her search said about her. Although, looks can be deceiving.  
  
"Dom, did you know all this?" I asked still looking at the computer screen. He was pacing back and forth behind me as he rubbed the back of his head. "And does Leon know?" He sighed.  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Guys! We're gonna start the movie!" Mia called from the top of the basement steps.  
  
"Hang on Mia, we'll be there in a minute." Dom yelled back.  
  
"So what do we do?" I asked turning my attention to Dom who seemed to be in very deep thought.  
  
"Well, since she's coming to dinner tomorrow. We'll confront her then." This wasn't gonna be good. "Not a word on this to Leon, or anyone for that matter." He said walking back upstairs. "Oh yeah. This is not going to be good at all.  
  
~Riley's POV~  
  
"Didn't think you'd find him that quick." I laughed referring to Leon, as I took a seat next to her on the couch. But my thoughts were focused on Jesse. Can we say hot?! Kendra kept her eyes on the TV, which only got three damn channels for now till we get some cable, and didn't say a word. "You alright?" She nodded. "It's about Dom huh?" Yeah, stupid question, considering I already know the answer to it. She looked over to me, her eyes full of sadness and fear, then turned back towards the television. "He reminded me of Adam too." I told her. I knew that's what she was thinking. I could read Kendra better then anyone, and I knew that's why she acting like this.  
  
"Don't mention that name around me." She said getting up, going to her room and shutting the door behind her. Okay, I love her the death but that girl is the most stubborn person I know. I sat watching TV and could hear Kendra faintly crying from inside her bedroom. Now would usually be the time where I'd go in to talk to her, but she needs to be alone, and I respect that.  
  
I looked at my cell phone sitting on top of a card board box, one of the many that were scattered around everywhere throughout the apartment. I pulled Jesse's number out of my pocket, which he had given me earlier and I looked at it wondering if it'd be okay to call. I meet him, and by the end of that afternoon I get his number. That's always a good sign. I looked at my watch, it was only 10:30. Too late to call? But he did say it was alright to call anytime. I say in the same position thinking about it, until I looked at my watch again and saw it was already 11:16. Okay that's too late to call. Isn't it? I got the thought of calling him out of my mind, and went to my room. I put a pair of shorts on, and a t-shirt, and then climbed into my bed. I looked up at the ceiling till I finally jumped out of bed and went back into the living room. I picked up my cell phone and quickly dialed the number on the piece of paper. It rang once, and I changed my mind. What was I doing? It was ten till 11:30 and I was calling to talk to him. After that first ring I hung up. It wasn't even two minutes after I had called that my cell started to ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Riley?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Jesse. You just called here didn't you?" Damn the person who invented caller I.D!  
  
"Oh.. Uh.. Yeah.. I'm sorry if I work you up."  
  
"No, you didn't. I was just watching a movie."  
  
"Oh well, I'll let you go then."  
  
"No! I mean.. Its alright.. I want to talk to you anyway." I smiled to myself and got comfortable on the couch.  
  
~Kendra's POV~  
  
Why am I crying? I promised myself I wouldn't cry about Adam. He won't come back. He won't, andd even if I didn't want to admit it, Riley was right. Dom did remind me of Adam, and that scared me. I just want to let go, to be free of Adam and everything that reminds me of him. Things are going to be different. I have Leon again, and Dom isn't like Adam. He won't hurt me, he doesn't even know me. I can't sleep like this. I kept myself away from the world, and I pushed people away from me, but I'm not going to do it this time. Adam and I are over. He's taken over my life when I was with him, but I got away from him, and now its going to be different this time because he wont find me.  
  
I got out of my bed and headed to the kitchen because sleep clearly wasn't going to happen right now. Riley laying on the couch talking on her phone when I came out. To who, I have no idea, but whatever. I sat in the kitchen for an hour or so, till I actually was starting to feel tired, when I headed back into my room for some sleep that was much needed, Riley was still on the phone. Hope she has the cash to pay for that since one, it's on her cell, two it's considered long distance since her phone company contract thing, or whatever you want to call it is still back in San Diego. The girl is insane I swear.  
  
~Mia's POV~  
  
The movie ended and we all separated and headed to bed. All expect for Jesse. He was still on the phone with Riley. Brian and I went to our room and climbed into bed. Something was up. Not just with Brian, but Dom too. Ever since Kendra and Riley showed up.  
  
"Brian, what were you and Dom talking about in the basement?" That has something to do with it, I can tell. Brian got tense, and tried to play it off.  
  
"Nothing. Dom just wanted me to check some things out for him." Okay, he was telling the truth, but it wasn't being very clear.  
  
"Check what out?" He thought for a moment.  
  
"Just some car parts and everything." He can't lie for shit sometimes.  
  
"What did he really have you check out?" He looked and me and sighed.  
  
"Mia, I'd tell you if I could. But, you'll find out soon enough." He explained. Yeah, that makes me feel much better.  
  
*************************  
  
R&R IF YOU COULD PLEASE :) THANKS Y'ALL! 


	4. What's Going On In The Toretto Home?

Title: "There's No Place Like Home"  
  
Summary: Kendra is returning home to LA after 3 years, with her best friend Riley from San Diego. There is only one person that she wants to see, and only one person who can help her. Her best friend from when she lived in LA.... Leon Santos  
  
Name: Kendra Eden Parker/Age: 23/Hair: Black... Red and purple highlights... Long/Eyes: Dark green/Height: 5'5"/Weight: 116lbs/Peircings: 4 on right ear... 5 on the left... Belly button... Nose/Tattoos: "Heaven's Angel" in Japanese on small of back... Cross in middle of the back... Angel with devil horns next to "heaven's angel"/Car: Silver Honda S2002. Black racing stripes  
  
Name: Riley Ann DiCarlo/Age: 21/Hair: Light brown... Shoulder length... Layered/Eyes: Green/Height: 5'2/Weight: 115lbs/Piercings: 3 in each lower ear... Right cartilage pierced... Belly button/Tattoos: A frog on her lower back... When she has low ride pants on, looks like frog is looking over pants. Butterfly on her left shoulder/Car: Black prelude 1992  
  
*************************  
  
CHAPTER 4 ~Vince's POV~  
  
I sighed and rolled over in my bed. There's no hope of sleeping in this house when everyone else is awake. They're all loud, and it's like none of them sleep. Jesse on his computer, Leon's been running around talking about Kendra and Riley, Letty just being Letty, while Mia was being the mothering type trying to get everything together at the store, at home, and did her part at the garage. Dom and Brian were up to something none of us knew about, but I'm sure we'll all find out. Secrets don't stay secrets between each other around here long.  
  
I walked out of my room and down the hallway. Leon was coming up the stairs with a cup of coffee looking the happiest I've ever seen him.  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"Kendra is coming for dinner tonight, Riley too I think." He smiled after taking a sip of his coffee. I shook my head.  
  
"Why don't you just ask her out and be done with it?"  
  
"Ask who out?" I know he's not that dense. He's just in denial. So is Kendra.  
  
"Who?" I looked at me confused. "Kendra, Leon. I'm talking about Kendra." He rolled his eyes. "Denial."  
  
"I'm not in denial."  
  
"You're in love with her, just ask her out bro, cause I mean she likes you too."  
  
"I'm not in love with her. She's my best friend."  
  
"Denial." I told him again. He knew he was. He's just too damn stubborn to admit it. "And what about us? We aren't your friends anymore? You replacing us with her?"  
  
"You know what I mean." I nodded.  
  
"Anymore coffee left?" Easy way to change the subject, if I pushed him more about it then he'd get pissed. He doesn't like being pushed. Found that out the hard way more then once.  
  
"Yeah better get some before anyone else gets to it." He laughed continuing up the steps. I walked down the rest of the stairs and into the living room. Brian and Dom were in the kitchen talking. I stopped to listen.  
  
"When are they coming?"  
  
"Leon said around 5 or 5:30."  
  
"And we're gonna bring this up how?" Dom didn't answer for at least a good ten or fifteen seconds.  
  
"We get her alone, and we confront her." He didn't sound too sure. But what were they talking about? Something to do with Kendra or Riley. They're the only ones coming over tonight. There is definitely something going on, and it doesn't sound good at all. Whatever it is, I want to know about it, and I will find out.  
  
~Letty's POV~  
  
Dom is acting really different. He has hardly been talking, but he's been in really deep zone, or something, since yesterday. All started when Kendra and Riley got here. Riley is okay I guess, but Kendra is a different story. I think she likes Dom. But I know that Leon likes her. I don't think I've ever seen him like this. I personally don't like her, but I'll do my best for Leon's sake.  
  
"Do you know what's up with Dom?" I asked walking into the kitchen as Dom and Brian walked out and went their own ways leaving Vince there with his coffee.  
  
"No idea. Your boyfriend, not mine." I didn't look too happy since Dom and I have been having a few problems, and Vince could see right through me. "What's wrong girl?" I sat down at the kitchen table next to him and sighed.  
  
"I think he likes Kendra." He looked at me with wide eyes.  
  
"Are you crazy? I mean really, have you lost it?"  
  
"No. Its just he,"  
  
"He loves you, and plus he knows that Leon likes her. He wouldn't do that to you."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Letty, he loves you more then anything."  
  
"But,"  
  
"No, Letty, he does. You know it, I know it, we all know it. And you know that Kendra and Leon like each other, so she isn't the problem."  
  
"So, Leon told you that he likes her?"  
  
"More or less."  
  
"I still don't like her."  
  
"You don't like anyone." He laughed.  
  
"And what if Dom likes her?" He rolled his eyes and took a sip of coffee.  
  
"He doesn't like her. He doesn't even know her. Kendra isn't part of the problem. Don't put it on her because you're being.." He stopped and thought for the right word. "Insecure." Clearly not the right word. I gave him a cold look, and he realized what he said. "I'm just saying,"  
  
"Well I'm just saying what if she tries to go after him?"  
  
"One, she wouldn't cause she likes Leon."  
  
"Well yeah,"  
  
"Two, you'd beat the shit out of her before she'd get close enough to Dom." I smiled. "And three, Dom would never do that to you." Vince was right I guess. Now I just had to fully make myself believe it. I still don't like her though.  
  
~Riley's POV/Later that day~  
  
"Come on Kendra, we gotta go! I wanna see Jesse!" I called from the living room.  
  
"Well, I wanna look nice, so calm the fuck down, and let me get dressed!" She yelled back, from in her room.  
  
"You looked fine in the first outfit you had on!"  
  
"Leon doesn't like purple. Neither do I!" And she says that I'm insane?  
  
"Then what's he's favorite color?"  
  
"Blue, and yellow. Red and black I think too. Umm," Okay, this was going to take a while, and I won't get to see Jesse.  
  
"Jesus christ, let me in." I said as I got up and walked to her room. I opened the door and I couldn't even see the floor. It was all covered in clothes. I didn't know she has this many clothes. Kendra was in a bathrobe, and had her hair wrapped in a towel.  
  
"Help me!"  
  
"You said he likes black right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he does."  
  
"Yeah well, lets hope so." I started picking up clothes, and quickly put together an outfit for her. Took her an hour and a half, and she still couldn't find something, takes me what? Two minutes? Again, she says that I'm insane? "Here." I handed her a light blue jean skirt and a black and sliver tank top that had rhinestones that spelled out "heaven's angel" just like her tattoos. I went digging through her closet looking for shoes when I found her black knee high boots. "And these." I threw them on her bed, and walked back into the living room, shutting the door behind me. "And lets hurry up would ya?"  
  
Only took her fifteen minutes at the most to get ready. I have to say I was surprised. She checked herself in the mirror, which was the only thing we had hung up on the wall, and then walked to the front door.  
  
"Alright, how's this?" She turned around with her arms lifted in the air.  
  
"Great. I love it. Ready now?" She nodded.  
  
"Let's go." Finally!  
  
*************************  
  
R&R Please! :) 


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hola y'all!  
  
As you can probably tell, this isn't part of the story. Just an author's note that's all. But this is important. Ya see, I had this story posted under the pen name "bakinsodarox" that was me. Yeah, I was writing under two names, but I deleted it, and now I'm only writing from this name, and I just uploaded the chapters onto this name. I didn't want y'all to think that I was stealing someone else's writing or anything. I was going by a different name and everything so you guys wouldn't know it was me, cause I wanted to see what you guys thought of my other writing. Anywho. I'm back again, but I just wanted to clear that up.  
  
I lost all 13 reviews I got! LOL! No big. So, R&R please! :) It'd mean a lot.  
  
Thanks for your time guys,  
  
~Britani~ 


End file.
